Lies, Guys, and Forgotten Memories
by trapped-in-eternal-darkness
Summary: Its seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione made HeadGirl like we all new she would. But The only problem is the HeadBoy. With Draco's sinister ways he causes Hermione to loose her memory! Can Ron save her from Draco's lies? BOOK 6 DISREGARD HGRW HGDM HPGW


1AN: I do not own any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling, even though I REALLY wish I did!

"OH I JUST CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!" Hermione squealed jumping up out of her seat. Her brown hair flew in her face as she stood and she got a grin on her face as she said "I was going to try to keep it a secret until we got to the great hall but I just can't stand it ANYMORE!"

Both harry and Ron looked up at the screaming Hermione who had almost fell over when when she stood up on the train.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron asked staring at her as if she was insane. Harry gave her the same look. The trio was almost at Hogwarts so they were all in their dress robes.

Hermione sat down and said "I wanted to keep it a secret to surprise you all but I can't hold it in anymore" she giggled a bit and clenched her seat.

"Hold WHAT in anymore" said Harry getting frustrated. His eyes grew big as he waited for Hermione to say something.

"I made head girl!" Hermione almost shouted.

Ron and Harry stared. "That's great," said Ron wanting to roll his eyes._ Like we didn't know that already. And I've never seen her excited like this, she so cute._ he thought as he asked "Do you know who Head Boy is?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't, I haven't really thought about it," gasped Hermione. A worried look came across her face. She hadn't thought about it at all. Her amber eyes shifted back and forth as she thought.

"Well, who do you think it is?" Ron questioned Hermione looking back and forth between Hermione and Harry.

"It would most likely be one of the prefects," gestured Hermione thinking over the list in her head.

"Well from Gryffindor it would be Ron, and he never got a letter so it would have to be...Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan or...Draco Malfoy,"Harry listed. Harry and Ron started laughing after they heard Draco's name but Hermione just rolled her eyes at the two boys.

"But it doesn't HAVE to be a prefect" said Ron "I mean, Harry's dad wasn't a prefect, but he was a head boy".

"True" said Hermione "But still, it would most likely be a prefect"

"Hey, lets go check out the Heads private study" said Harry after all everyone had entered the great hall

"NO!" said Hermione. "We'll get into trouble if we get caught you know it! Besides, I want to watch the sorting." But when Hermione was done speaking she noticed Ron and Harry had already started walking off in the direction of the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed. They wandered the moving staircases until they reached a small black spiral staircase.

"Race you to the top!" said Ron, taking off running up the stairs. Harry was on his heels.

"Ron! Harry! You're seventh years, for Merlin's sake! Now stop acting like you're four!" shouted Hermione as she chased and lectured them all the way up the stairs._ Why does Ron always act so immature? I mean, what kind of man is afraid of spiders? He's seventeen..._ As Hermione's thoughts raced through her mind, she didn't realize she was already at the top of the staircase.

Ron and Harry gave her odd looks for just standing there doing or saying nothing. _I wonder what she's always thinking about, she looks so tempting when she's deep in thought_,_ why couldn't I have been chosen to be head boy, then we'd be spending a lot more time together_ Ron mused. At the top of the stairs there was just a small platform that the three of them could barely fit on all at once. There was a large portrait of a little girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes holding hands with a little boy that had big brown eyes and slightlty messy brown hair. They smiled at Hermione.

"Password?" their high-pitched voices asked in unison.

"Kooklesnarf," said Hermione. _Why does Dumbledore always pick such meaningless passwords _The portrait swung open and revealed a large room. Hermione's eyes drifted around the room in awe. The walls were lined with pictures of previous heads; all set in beautifully wrought gold and silver frames. A leather couch was positioned in the center with its clawed feet perched atop a magnificent circular rug of the Hogwarts crest. There were two coffee tables at either end of the couch, and a huge fireplace flickering away on the back wall. Either side of the room stood a lines of bookcases full with thick and heavy tomes that Hermione could hardly wait to explore. The heads portraits hung just a few feet above them. Her eyes were drawn to a movement in one of the head boy's portraits when Harry said "Hey, look Ron, it's Percy!". Ron walked up to the portrait to look at it but the Percy in the picture turned his back on Ron after giving them all dirty looks.

"Stupid Git!" Ron sighed angrily and the trio started examining the rest of the room. At the back of the room was a window that stretched floor to ceiling with two oak desks up against it, outside a tree full of owls could be seen. The room had polished hard wood floors and was filled with the scent of freshly picked wild flowers. adjaklkdlajf

Hermione stood in the center of the room and started spinning. "Can you believe all of this?"

Ron grinned and turned around. He saw a door on the right side of the portrait hole. He entered it and yelled, "YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BATHROOM!?" Hermione and Harry ran to the door led to a ba th room with a tub large enough for five people and marble counters. Gold mirrors hung above the sinks and there was a house elf holding towels standing by the doorway.

"Towel miss?" She said in a squeaky voice.

"What are you doing in here? Oh no, no, no NO!" Hermione heaved "You shouldn't have to sit here all day waiting to pass out TOWELS! I **HAVE** to talk to Dumbledore about this!" Hermione was furious

"Later Hermione," Ron said in exasperation as he dragged her out of the bathroom.**  
**

"Well, its getting late, you boys better head of to the Common Room" Hermione said softly.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Ron.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here and read a while, you two go on" said Hermione with a weak smile.

After saying goodnight to Ron and Harry, she hugged them both. She purposely lingered on her hug with Ron, feeling so safe and warm in his embrace. Hermione said goodbye to the two of them one last time before she said, "Be careful on your way back," then they exited through the portrait hole.

Ron grinned as he and Harry continued down the corridors. Harry looked over at Ron thinking._ What's Ron's problem?_ Ron just looked straight ahead with that stupid grin on his face. "Hey Ron, what are you so happy about?" asked Harry. He looked completely confused.

"What?" said Ron. "Oh, nothing." Ron tried to stop grinning but couldn't hold it back. Thoughts started zooming through his brain. _Did she hug me a little longer than she did Harry? And why am I paying enough close attention to notice something like THAT Gods she's so beautiful, I would do ANYTHING to make her mine._

"RON, are you coming in or are you just going to stand out there like a stupid git with that grin on your face all night?" asked Harry, staring at him. Ron had got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was standing outside the portrait of the fat lady. Ron shook his head as if coming out of a trance. He just stood there in front of the open portrait hole.

"Oh, sorry mate, kind of lost in my thoughts there for a minute." Ron stepped into the room. The only other person there was Ginny, who was sitting in one of the armchairs reading.

Ron started walking up to the boys' dorms, then turned.

"Are you coming, Harry?" he asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay down here for a bit," said Harry, his eyes not leaving Ginny. Ron shrugged and just before he walked into the boys' dorms he swore he saw Ginny stand and put her arms around Harry's neck. But when he took a double-take they were just talking. So he slipped into his pajamas and continued off into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of a certain bushy-haired know-it-all.

Hermione awoke with a start at an almighty crash. She had fallen asleep in the study while reading. Good thing class didn't start for a couple days. She looked at an old grandfather-clock "It's seven-o'-clock in the morning?!" she mumbled. She then slowly stood and screeched The cause of the noise stumbled around in the room. It was Draco Malfoy, he was stumbling around as if he was going to collapse. Hermione almost screamed, but she held it back.

Obviously Draco saw her and yelled, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELLhic ARE YOU DOING HERE hic MUDBLOOD!?" His greasy blonde hair was a mess and hung in his face. His robes were a appeared as if they had only been thrown on him and he only had one shoe on. Hermione clenched her fists "I was just about to ask you the same thing, Malfoy." She wanted to go up and slap him like she did in her third year but from his condition Hermione thought that perhaps he had been attacked or something. Draco tried to step closer to Hermione but ended up tripping over the crystal coffee table and smacking his face to the floor. He looked up, ashen faced staring at Hermione. She was staring at her intruder in disbelief and horror.

"I'M HEAD BOY hic, GOD DAMN IT! SO LISTEN TO ME! hic NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU hic DOING HERE!?" he spat again.

"H-Head Boy!?," stuttered Hermione looking shocked. _Oh gods, you've got to be kidding me! Please let me still be asleep._ She walked down closer to him and he got right in her face. His breath was hot and tainted with the scent of alcohol._IS HE DRUNK!? She just then noticed a bottle of fire whiskey in his right hand. Oh my, he IS! I have to report him. _ Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Hermione, are you in there? It's me Ron, I wanted to bring you up some food because I didn't see you at breakfast, and I thought you might be in here but I forgot the password."

"Kooklesnarf" Hermione called to him, thinking how sweet it was for Ron to bring her up some food. Ron repeated the password, and then entered the room. When he saw Malfoy he dropped the tray of food and clenched his fists. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS 'HE' DOING HERE!?" Ron yelled, looking up at Hermione. He noticed how close they were. _Were they…?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Draco's loud voice.

"Damn you all and let me to me room!".Draco slurred, pulling out his wand.

"Malfoy is the Head Boy, Ron," said Hermione. "And Draco, this is just a study, you still sleep in the Slythrin dorms" She reached into her back pocket to get her wand but it wasn't there. She started to panic ._Malfoy is completely drunk and armed, but I don't have my wand, maybe its sitting on the couch_. Hermione took a step backwards.

"FREEZE, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy pointed his wand. "YOU TOO, BLOOD TRAITOR!" he said as he turned to Ron.

"Don't EVER call Hermione that!" snapped Ron, running at Draco. Black sparks shot from Draco's wand.

"NO" Yelled Hermione jumping in front of Ron. The sparks hit her in the chest and her body was flung against the wall.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed, tears building up in his eyes. He took a step forward but Draco snapped "Your next BLOOD TRAITOR"

"SHUT THE HELL UP MALFOY" said Ron. He was so red with anger he looked like red balloon ready to pop. He didn't care if Draco held a wand to his throat. He just clenched his fist and punched Malfoy in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Draco lay their unconscious as Ron ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione are you alright?!" said Ron frantically shacking her by her shoulders. But Hermione gave no response. Ron grabbed Hermiones limp body and held it closely "Hermione please be ok, please Hermione...I-I love you"

"W-wha" said Hermione waking up with and confused and slightly angry look on her face.

"HERMIONE! Are you ALRIGHT" Said Ron looking horrified.

"Who ARE you?" said Hermione eyeing him looking annoyed.


End file.
